Annabel Lee and Her Vanetine
by Peppermint-Cherry-Publishing
Summary: side story of the main: Beyond Universal. this is to dig deeper into Avery's past with Valentine


"Nicky, did you get a sight of the new girl?!" Jordan said, nudging Nick in the arm and point over at a group of women.

Nick turned his attention to his half drunken co-workers as they gawked their eyes at a group of women. But there was only one in particular they were gazing at.

The woman was dressed to the 9's in a white slender gown that lightly layered the floor at the bottom. The shoulders were bare, meaning the sleeves of her dress and the band around her upper chest and back were the only things holding it up.

Her makeup was black. The lips and the eyes were done with such a grace and of beautiful taste that not many women would do.

Her hair sat in a light messy high-ponytail. A couple strands of hair fell at each side of her face, giving it an elegant shape to it.

"Do you see her Nicky?!" Jordan asked again and nudging him harder.

"Calm down Jordan, I see her." He responded, taking a swig of his bourbon and reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. "Pretty girl, but what of it?"

"That's the point!" Kevin chimed in, taking a sip of his drink as well. "She's probably the most prettiest dame here tonight and nobody seemed to knows who she is."

Along with those three, also stood Gordon, Everett and Benjamin. Jordan and Everett were office assistant at the police station. Nick and Gordon were cops, hoping to climb the ladder and become detectives. Kevin was their chief of police.

The woman was standing with a group of women of various ages. To the group of men, they assumed that it was just a typical moment of gossip that women discuss. Out of nowhere a couple of women came around and pushed themselves in between some of the guys.

"Nicky!" One woman called out; Lori Jenkins. She was your typical blonde bombshell with bright blue eyes. She was decked in red from her dress to her earings. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek. "You've been here this whole time and you haven't said hi to me once?!"

"Ah, sorry doll." He replied, looking down at his drink. "Not much for socializing tonight really. Only here to prove higher ups that I wanna keep climbing."

"Aww, does this still have to do with Lucille?" The other woman butted in; Aubrey McCormick. She was a Burnett that sported emerald green eyes and a navy blue dress for her night. "If you just came and danced with us, we would be sure to make you forget about that girl."

"Sorry ladies." Jordan butted back in, spilling a little of his drink this time. "But even Nicky's eyes are are the mystery dame over there."

He pointed to the woman in white, who hadn't paid much attention to them in the process. Both Lori and Aubrey gave a look of disgust.

"You mean that Avery Hart?" Aubrey asked, giving a tone of annoyance. "She's nothing but a brainiac who got a cinderella transformation for the night."

"Avery Hart, huh?" Nick mumbled to himself holding a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up. It took a moment to think on the name since it had sounded very familiar. "Isn't she known for writing or something?"

"Supposedly. But I believe with her previous family wealth, she paid someone to write it and just slapped the name on the book and called it hers." Lori said, trying to distract it.

"Shit man, she's right!" Gordon chimed in, pushing Lori and Aubrey behind them. "She wrote these amazing horror stories and some cheesy romance novel and gain instant popularity. But, even then, no one really seems to know much of her."

"She looks pretty young to be at this kind of event, doesn't she?" Nick asked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"As far as I know she's 19 years old." Everett added in. "Don't worry too much. People say she's 'saint' and doesn't even touch a cigarette. That's probably water in her glass."

"Nicky!" Lori called out behind them. But even him and the others weren't paying much attention.

"Why don't you go talk to her Nicky!" Jordan said, nudging his shoulder a bit. "This dame sounds a hell of a lot better than Lucille ever was to ya!"

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's a good idea boys." Nick said, averting his eyes away.

"Come on Nicky maaan!" Benjamin joined in. "It's been two months since Lucille left ya for that scum ball! It time ya get back on ya feet and find ya a real girl!"

"If you're that sure, why don't you go talk to her? Any of ya?" He asked, taking the last sip of his drink and placing it on a side table near by. "Probably put a smile on my face to see one of ya say something stupid and ya get a slap in the face."

They all chuckled a bit at first, but then Jordan handed Nick his drink.

"All right pansy man. I will." Be then began straightening his suit jacket up.

"Well Nick, looks like you're gonna get your amusement tonight after all." Benjamin said, causing the other guys to laugh.

"The hell that suppose to mean Benny?" He said, jestering in his arms in a "what/I don't know" position. "Probably got more game than any of ya punks combined!"

"You're so confident? Go for it." For San encouraged. "We'll examine from a far.

"I'm gonna. And when I'm done winning her over, you're gonna be beginning me to teach you my ways. May even beg for me to back off." Jordan trashed talked. He then turned himself towards the group of ladies and strutted his way towards her.

"This is gonna be amazing." Everett said, quietly talking to their group only.

"Nicky!" Lori called out again. But only Gordon turned to communicate with them.

"Ladies, we're kinda busy watching Jordan look like a buffoon. Come back in 20 minutes, ok?"

Lori and Aubrey looked at him with displeasure and disgust. They couldn't believe of him talking to them in such a manner and turned to leave.

"Oh god here he goes!" Benjamin pointed at him and they all began to watch.

Jordan tapped on her shoulder, gaining her attention. From the guys view, it seemed as if Jordan had introduced himself and asked of her. They chatted for a bit and were impressed that she hadn't socked him yet. After a few minutes, they notice her getting a piece of paper and out and writing down some information.

"Holy fuck." Gordon said in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Is he actually getting her number!"

"Well, damn." Nick said with a sigh; finishing up his cigarette and putting it out in an ashtray. "So much for tonight's main entertainment.

Soon after, Jordan had returned with a grin on his face and waving a folded piece of paper in his hands.

"I can't believe it." Everett said, his mouth slightly open in disbelief. "She didn't insult you, or even hit you?!"

"Nope!" He said very cheerfully like a child. "She said I was a very interesting person and gave me her digits." He handed Nick the paper. He then placed his hands in his pocket and continued with his smile.

Nick began to unfold the paper and slowly read it, the others gathered behind him. They were all in a sudden burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Jordan said confused.

It took them awhile to calm themselves; Nick being the first.

He stood there with a grin on his face and handed the paper back to Jordan.

"Well, it's no lunch in the face. But, it sure cheered me up." Nick responded, still chuckling in the moment.

Jordan quickly took the paper from his hand and began reading it himself:

Mr. Collins. You sound like a very pleasant being without a few too many beers in your system. I have to politely decline your offer of a date this way instead of starting and outburst like I've seen many women of this town do. I hope one day we can meet and talk in a more appropriate manner next time - Avery Hart XOXO

"Damn it!" He yelled, crumpling the paper and throwing it to the floor.

The others were still in a rage fit of laughter. Nick stood there only smiling.

"Guess I have a feeling I need to be the one to check on her after Jordan possibly made a fool of himself huh?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Hey, you probably have betta odds getting a real number from her than Jordan ever will." Benjamin said, trying to bring an end to this laugh fest. He glanced around for a moment though before speaking again. "Well, that's if you can find her now."

They all turned to look back at the group of women and noticed that she had vanished without them noticing.

Nick didn't even think of it and was already heading towards the remaining group of girls left.

" 'Cuse me ladies." He started with, giving them a slight smile. "Can anyone of ya tell me where Ms. Hart ran off to by chance?"

"Oh, she had to leave." One of the elder women answered. "Something about other business to attend to."

"Uh… any idea where I may find her?" He asked. He was hesitant in the matter, suddenly realizing what he was asking about… what he was even thinking about. His mind was suddenly on her.

"Easy." Another woman chimed in. Her was known as Mrs. Ykatrina Chixovak; widow of the last mayor of the town and the head librarian of the town. She always spoke with a thick Russian accent; it just made her a more interesting character to have a conversation with. But, even though with the negative past history with Russia, she was one of the many that proved the stereotypes to be false. "She's always in my damn library for 4 hours a day with a nose in a book or working on the libraries new mural. Like she has nothing better to but read-read-read! Thankfully she's a sweet girl, but some days I want to boot her out and tell the child to go do something exciting with her life."

"So… now to sound stupid, but she will be there tomorrow?" Nick followed with.

"11:30 A.M. everyday, on the spot." She answered. "But be warned. She isn't much for socializing while working or reading a book. Don't be surprised if you don't get a peep from her."

"Thanks Mrs. Chixovak." Nick said, bowing his head and turning away.

He slowly began walking his way back to the guys. But he did it to think it all over. Was he really going to waste his time chasing another Dame. Was this Dame even ginns be worth the chase? All he could think about involved her…. It involved her… This was the first time since Lucille left him that he ever thought about any other girl. He hadn't even had a conversation with her yet and he was so hell bent on seeing her. He wanted to take this risk. He wanted to take a chance on Ms. Hart… but he wasn't sure how he would proceed on it.


End file.
